Nervously
by Sachiya Haruyuki
Summary: Entah apa yang jelas dalam FF ini, yang jelas ini menceritakan keraguan seorang gadis akan perasaannya sendiri hingga kehilangan seseorang yang dia benar-benar cintai. Oneshot Fanfic, chara death.


**Disclaimer**

**Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tapi FF ini hanya milik saya**

**So, happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Nervously<p>

Langit benar-benar mendung. Tak menampakkan bintang dan bulan yang biasanya menerangi kala malam menjelang. Nampaknya mereka masih malu untuk menampakkan dirinya di langit.

Disana berdiri Uzumaki Naruto yang masih terdiam menunggu sang pujaan hati datang. Sambil menatap langit yang tetap belum memperlihatkan bintang dan bulan untuk bersinar. Pasti sebentar lagi hujan. Begitulah yang ada dalam pikirannya.

'Uurrgghh! Lama sekali sih dia! Memangnya dia sedang apa sih sampai lama banget aku nunggu! Uuhh!' kesal Naruto dalam hati.

Sambil menunggu dia langsung mengambil coklat dalam tasnya. Naas coklat tersebut sudah tinggal satu. Namun rasa laparnya sudah tak dapat ditolerir. Terpaksa dia memakannya. Namun...

"Maaf aku terlambat!" seru sang pujaan hati berambut pink, Haruno Sakura.

"Haah. Kau ini. Kau tahu kan berapa lama aku menunggu kau datang. Kalau seandainya kau tak datang aku bisa gila nantinya." Ujar Naruto kesal.

"Aku minta maaf Naruto. Tadi aku habis dari rumah Sasuke-kun. Aku habis ngerjain PR nih. Tidak apa-apa yaNaruto." Tukas Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Sasuke? Yap. Sasuke adalah laki-laki yang sangat dia sukai. Sakura sendiri yang cerita pada Naruto. Hanya saja ketika mendengar kata itu hati Naruto langsung menjadi remuk redam. Dia cemburu. Ya. Sangat cemburu. Kenapa hanya dia yang Sakura sukai? Bukan dirinya?

'Harusnya kau tahu kalau hatiku sakit ketika kau menyebut namanya. Harusnya kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu.' Batin Naruto sedih.

"Emm… Sakura-chan… Lebih baik kubatalkan saja janji kita." Ucap Naruto pelan.

"Lho, kenapaNaruto?" tanya Sakura keheranan.

"Aku baru ingat aku ada janji dengan temanku untuk belajar bersama. Gak apa-apa kan." Jawab Naruto bohong. Sebenarnya ada maksud dibalik perkataannya itu.

"Jikalau memang tak bisa tak apa Naruto. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya Naruto." Ujar Sakura. Naruto hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

Hati Naruto benar-benar sakit. Apa mungkin selamanya Sakura takkan mencintai dirinya?

~ 7 I.C.O.N.S ELF ~

**Esok hari [At Park]**

Siang itu benar-benar panas. Sudah tiga jam Naruto dan Sakura duduk di taman di sekitar daerah Incheon itu. Menunggu sesuatu yang bisa dibeli untuk melepas dahaga.

"Lihat Sakura-chan! Disana ada yang jual es krim! Kita beli yuk!" ajak Naruto dan tanpa basa-basi lagi Sakura langsung berlari menuju penjual es krim tersebut. Masing-masing membeli satu cone.

"Waah! Enak sekali! Rasanya, beban langsung jadi hilang!" seru Naruto lega. Sedangkan Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Cukup lama mereka larut dalam aktifitas mereka untuk menghabiskan es krim mereka hingga Naruto sadar kalau suasana menjadi berubah keruh lantaran tak ada yang berbicara.

"Emm… Sakura-chan…" ujar Naruto.

"Ya, Naruto?"

"Apa kau… percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto setengah gugup. Jarang sekali Naruto menanyakan hal ini pada Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku percaya?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Berarti kau menyukai Sasuke ya?"

Pertanyaan tersebut seakan menjadi petir di siang bolong bagi Sakura. Memang benar sejak lama dia menyukai laki-laki tampanitu. Tapi dia tak berani mengatakannya karena takut itu hanya akan menyakiti hati Naruto. Kini Sakura bimbang. Haruskah dia mengatakan hal ini pada Naruto?

"Kalaupun kau menyukainya, aku ikhlas untuk melepasmu kok. Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan." Ujar Naruto dengan senyumnya. Namun itu bukanlah senyum yang tulus. Ada maksud lain dari senyumnya itu.

"Kau pasti terluka kan Naruto? Kau tak usah…"

"Aku memang kecewa karena kau tak memilihku Sakura-chan." Naruto langsung memotong ucapan Sakura. "Tapi untuk apa aku harus memaksamu untuk mencintaiku Sakura-chan? Itu justru hanya akan menyakiti hatimu. Karena aku tahu. Kau tak mungkin melupakan Sasuke. Iya kan Sakura-chan?"

Sontak Sakura langsung tertegun dengan pernyataan Naruto. Juga ada sedikit rasa bersalah dan kekecewaan dalam dirinya. Dia merasa kecewa karena dia baru menyadari ketulusan Naruto yang terus mencintainya meski dia menyukai Sasuke. Dan dia merasa bersalah karena dia terus menyakiti perasaan Naruto.

Padahal Naruto juga sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura. Namun cintanya pada Sasuke nampaknya telah menggelapkan mata hatinya sendiri.

Air mata lantas jatuh dari mata emerald Sakura.

"Kau kenapa Sakura-chan? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Naruto memang tak suka melihat gadis yang sangat dia cintai itu menangis.

"A-aku tak tahu…" ucap Sakura parau. Entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba menangis bingung seperti ini. Apa benar ia menangisi Naruto?

Naruto hanya menatap gadis itu kasihan. Sebenarnya air matanya sendiri juga mengalir dari mata sapphirenya. Namun ia biarkan. Tak berguna baginya jika dia menghapus air matanya.

Perlahan dia menggenggam tangan Sakura dan langsung memandang wajah sang gadis. "Apa aku yang membuatmu menangis seperti ini?" tanya Naruto pelan. Tapi Sakura tak mau menjawab. Dia masih terus menangis. Kini Naruto bimbang. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lagi Naruto langsung menyelipkan tangannya diantara pinggang Sakura. Secara naluriah tangan Naruto langsung mengelus-elus punggung Sakura. Dan seakan tak cukup Naruto langsung mendorong tubuh sang gadis maju agar menempel dengan tubuhnya.

Sakura yang masih terisak karena tangisnya langsung membalas pelukan Naruto perlahan. Tapi bukannya menenangkan dirinya justru tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar isakannya hanya bisa menutup matanya dan membiarkan air matanya sendiri jatuh. Hatinya terasa sakit saat mendengar tangisan Sakura yang semakin membesar. Namun dia sendiri tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menenangkan gadis ini.

"Kalau memang benar aku yang membuatmu menangis, aku minta maaf Sakura-chan." Sesal Naruto. "Aku benar-benar tak ingin membuatmu menangis Sakura-chan. Jadi kumohon berhentilah menangis. Aku tak kuat lagi jika harus mendengar tangisanmu itu." Pintanya.

Sakura langsung mendongak kearah Naruto. Dilihatnya sapphire eyes-nya Naruto yang terlihat sendu karena air mata yang mengalir. Dan dia kembali menyebamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto. Dan (lagi-lagi) menangis.

"Cukup Sakura-chan. Sudahlah. Dengarkan aku." Ucap Naruto parau sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sakura. "_Neol saranghae _Sakura-chan." Ucapnya pelan dan mempererat pelukannya.

'_Nado, _Naruto.' Batin Sakura.

~ 7 I.C.O.N.S ELF ~

"_Mwo_? Bisa kau katakan lagi?" pemuda itu langsung terkejut mendengar perkataan sang gadis.

"Aku tak bisa Sasuke-kun. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Aku mencintai laki-lakiyang lain. Maaf Sasuke-kun." Balas Sakura. Sedangkan pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu ekspresinya langsung melunak. Dia seakan mengerti apa maksud Sakura berkata seperti itu.

"Aku mengerti." Ucap Sasuke. "Untunglah rasa cintaku padamu belum terlalu besar padamu. Jadi, kita bisa menjadi teman 'kan?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Iya. Hanya teman." Balas Sakura sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari Sasuke. Tapi kemudian, "Sakura, bisakah kau menolongku?"

"Apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Emm… Pertemukan aku dengan Hinata. Ngg… Aku rasa, aku jadi menyukainya." Ucap Sasuke ragu.

"Benarkah?" ucap Sakura tak percaya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kau beruntung Sasuke-kun! Dia juga menyukaimu!" seru Sakura.

"Masa'? bukannya dia menyukai Naruto?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

Sakura langsung diam seketika. Dia lupa kalau Sasuke akan bertanya seperti itu. Lagi-lagi dia bingung. Kalau dia jawab Hinata sudah melupakan Naruto, itu jelas tak mungkin. Bilang kalau Naruto telah menyakiti Hinata jelas tak mungkin juga. Lalu apa yang harus dia jawab?

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tak tahu." Sasuke langsung angkat bicara. "Lagipula aku tak mempermasalahkan tentang apa yang membuat Hinata berubah pikiran seperti itu. Yang jelas aku bersyukur karena Hinata tak berpaling dariku." Ucapnya narsis sambil tertawa kecil.

Sekali-kali Sasuke narsis tak apa-apa kan?

"Terima kasih atas kabar yang kau berikan Sakura." Ucapnya lagi sambil membungkukkan badannya. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

~ 7 I.C.O.N.S ELF ~

Sakura bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Entah kenapa tadi Naruto memintanya untuk bertemu di rumahnya. Bagi Sakura tentu saja mendadak sekali karena dia sudah janji dengan temannya untuk mengerjakan tugas membuat lirik lagu buatan sendiri. Tapi karena dia merasa janjinya untuk bertemu dengan Naruto lebih penting dan tugasnya baru dikumpul minggu depan, maka dia memutuskan untuk menemui Naruto.

Setelah sekian lama dia berjalan kaki akhirnya sampailah Sakura di rumah Naruto. Dia membuka pintu rumah tersebut dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Dia langsung menemui sosok Naruto. Namun entah kenapa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Air matanya keluar dari Sapphire Blue eyes-nya yang memerah karena terlalu lama menangis.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

Sapphire Blue eyes-nya Naruto menatap Green Emerald eyes-nya Sakura sejenak. Tapi setelahnya dia langsung menyodorkan selembar kertas. Ada apa ini?

Sakura yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya. Betapa terkejutnya hati Sakura kala melihat tulisan itu. "I-ini…"

"Tadi aku check up ke dokter. Dia bilang…" suaranya terdengar parau menahan tangis. "Aku terkena sirosis akut…"

Air mata Sakura akhirnya menetes juga saat mendengar ucapan Naruto yang dirasa penuh pedih itu. Tapi dia sendiri juga berfikir. Sejak kapan Naruto terkena sirosis?

Sirosis termasuk penyakit hati yang kronis dan menyebabkan guratan pada hati sehingga hati menjadi tidak berfungsi. Satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukan oleh penderita penyakit ini adalah dengan melakukan transplantasi hati. Sebenarnya Naruto sudah mengidap penyakit ini beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi dia menyembunyikannya.

"Apa kau pantas punya kekasih sepertiku ini?" tanya Naruto dengan suaranya yang (lagi-lagi) terdengar parau.

"Sudahlah Naruto…" ucap Sakura pelan sambil memeluk Naruto erat. "Kau tahu, aku menolak Sasuke-kun hanya untukmu."

Naruto terkejut mendengar ucapan Sakura. "Maksudmu? Kau…"

"Aku tetap mencintaimu Naruto. Meskipun kau terkena Sirosis, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Dan aku takkan membuatmu sedih lagi. Maaf ya Naruto. _Saranghae_…" lanjut Sakura sambil mempererat pelukannya. Lagi-lagi Naruto menangis. Tapi bukan tangis kesedihan. Melainkan tangis bahagia, karena cintanya telah kembali padanya. Dalam pelukannya.

Meski tak seindah pandangannya yang mulai mengabur.

"_Nado _Sakura-chan. _Saranghae_..."

Di lain pihak, Sasuke berlari sambil tersenyum. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini, yang jelas tujuannya adalah untuk ke rumah Hinata. Hee? Hinata?

Pikiran Sasuke melayang ke arah pembicaraan Sakura tadi.

"_Kalau begitu kau beruntung Sasuke-kun! Dia juga menyukaimu!"_

'Apa benar yang diucapkan Sakura tadi?' batin Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Kau mau kemana?" terdengar suara seorang perempuan yang keliatannya sedang memanggil dirinya. Itu suara Hinata. Sasuke hapal betul suaranya yang lembut ini.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin ke rumahmu. Tapi, keliatannya tidak jadi karena kau sudah disana." Ucapnya. "Tunggu aku ya!"

Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Seperti ucapan Sakura terhadap Sasuke tadi, Hinata memang menyukai Sasuke semenjak dia tahu kalau Naruto, cinta pertamanya itu menyukai Sakura. Dan karena cinta Naruto terhadap Sakura lebih besar dari dirinya, maka ia memutuskan untuk mengalah.

Senyum Hinata masih tetap terpancar. Sama seperti Sasuke yang terus tersenyum terhadapnya.

Tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

"Sasuke! Awas!"

BRAKK

Sasuke terlambat menghindar. Dia terpental jauh karena tubuhnya menghantam bis yang tiba-tiba menghantam dirinya.

Dalam sekejap saja, Sasuke sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Begitu pula Naruto.

Pluk

Tangan Naruto yang sedari tadi berada di punggung Sakura jatuh bebas begitu saja. Seakan mengetahui kalau yang dipeluknya saat ini sedang tak sadarkan diri, Sakura langsung mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Naruto.

Namun dia tak bergeming. Apa karena penyakit Sirosis nya kambuh lagi?

~ 7 I.C.O.N.S ELF ~

"Sirosisnya kambuh lagi. Keliatannya, ini lebih parah dari sebelumnya." Ucapan dari sang dokter, Tsunade membuat Sakura menjadi terlihat putus asa. Padahal tadi dia yakin sekali kalau Naruto baik-baik saja.

Belum saja urusan Naruto selesai, ada hal lain yang membuatnya kaget setengah mati. Hinata datang bersama Sasuke yang mengalami luka yang cukup parah. Hinata mengatakan saat dia ingin menyebrang jalan, tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke tertabrak bis hingga terpental 10 meter sehingga membuatnya langsung tak sadarkan diri.

Mungkinkah Tuhan sedang menguji Sakura kali ini?

"Kau jangan bersedih Sakura." Ucap Tsunade sambil menepuk bahunya pelan. "Aku akan mencoba menyelamatkan Naruto dan juga mengobati Sasuke. Jadi kau harus bersabar ya." Lanjutnya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Dia benar-benar putus asa sekarang. Haruskah dia memilih karena kejadian ini?

**Next day**

"Ayo makan Sasuke. Kau harus makan jika ingin sembuh." Ucap Mikoto, ibu Sasuke sambil menyodorkan sendok berisi bubur untuknya.

Tapi Sasuke menolak.

Sakura yang melihat reaksi Sasuke hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas berat karena kecewa. Padahal dia sendiri tak tahu menahu kenapa Sasuke bisa seperti ini. Seperti orang yang sudah ingin menyerah saja.

Mikoto hanya bisa pasrah dan kemudian dia menatap Sakura. "Jagalah Sasuke sebentar ya. Aku harus pulang dulu." Ucapnya sambil meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura di dalam.

Sakura langsung menyempatkan diri untuk duduk disamping ranjang Sasuke. Begitu pula Naruto, meski dia harus duduk di kursi roda. Kondisinya yang lemah lantaran penyakitnya itu membuat dia tak sanggup berjalan kaki. Untuk itulah dia memilih kursi roda.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke-kun? Kau kemanakan semangatmu?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Onyx eyes-nya yang terlihat sendu. Tidak ada lagi semangat di dalamnya.

"Jelaskan Naruto." Ucap Sasuke singkat.

Naruto menghela nafas sebelum berbicara. "Tadi dokter Tsunade bilang kaki Sasuke harus diamputasi karena banyaknya bakteri di dalamnya. Makanya Sasuke jadi begitu." Ucapnya.

Sakura hanya menatap bagian terbawah tubuh Sasuke sayu meski hatinya terkejut mendengarnya.

Sasuke langsung tersenyum sambil menggenggam erat tangan Naruto. "Meski kau terkena Sirosis, kau harus tetap semangat ya. Kami akan berusaha mencarikan pendonor untukmu."

"Iya Naruto. Bersemangatlah. Kau pasti akan tetap hidup." Sambung Sakura sambil ikut menggenggam tangan Naruto erat. Naruto sendiri sekarang tak canggung saat Sakura menggenggam tangannya, mengingat dirinya dan Sakura sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Terima kasih teman-teman." Ucapnya singkat.

~ 7 I.C.O.N.S ELF ~

Malam mewarnai kamar pasien Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto memang sudah tertidur sejak tadi. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Ia masih bingung apakah keputusan ini tepat atau tidak sama sekali.

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Punyamu kan cocok untuk Naruto." Ucap dokter Tsunade.

Sasuke terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya berkata. "Baiklah. Aku setuju. Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin bicara dengan Naruto. Untuk terakhir kalinya." Kata Sasuke pelan.

Dokter Tsunade langsung mengiyakan. Mengingat ini permintaan terakhirnya, tak sepatutnya pula dia tolak. Kemudian dia langsung menggendong tubuh Sasuke dan *maaf* menaruhnya di kursi roda sebelum mereka menuju ruangan Naruto.

"Maksimal 30 menit Sasuke." Ucap dokter Tsunade yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan sebelum beranjak ke kamar Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang tengah tertidur. Wajahnya terlihat damai meski penyakitnya terkadang menyiksanya. Sasuke langsung menggoyang bahu Naruto pelan.

"Emmmhh… Ada apa sih Sasuke…" ucapnya malas karena masih mengantuk.

"Maaf jika mengganggumu. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Naruto.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin mendonorkan hati nya untukmu." Jawab Sasuke yang langsung dibalas dengan senyuman hangat dari Naruto.

"Siapa?"

Sasuke tak perlu berpikir panjang untuk menjawabnya. Dia langsung menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan langsung membuat Naruto kaget setengah mati.

"Kenapa harus kau!" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan kemudian langsung merengkuh bahu sahabatnya itu. "Aku tak ingin Sakura menangis karena kepergianmu. Lagipula, sesama teman harus saling membantu. Bukannya kau sendiri yang mengatakannya?"

"Tapi bukan begini caranya Sasuke!"

"Naruto, demi Sakura yang sangat aku cintai, aku rela kehilangan nyawaku ketimbang harus melihatnya bersedih karena kehilangan orang yang sangat dia cintai, yaitu dirimu Naruto. Aku tak mencari cintanya. Aku hanya mencari kebahagiaannya. Hanya itu yang aku inginkan." Ucap Sasuke dengan suaranya yang mulai parau dan Onyx eyes-nya yang mulai terlihat sendu. Namun kali ini lebih parah. Dia menangis.

Ya. Sasuke menangis. Bahkan hanya untuk meyakinkan seorang Naruto yang terkenal akan sifatnya yang keras kepala.

"Sasuke… kau menangis?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang raut wajah sahabatnya itu. Ya. Sasuke benar-benar menangis dihadapannya. Ada rasa bersalah dalam diri Naruto.

"Waktu berkunjung sudah habis. Kalian berdua cepatlah." Panggil dokter Tsunade. Rupanya, waktu 30 menit untuk berkunjung telah habis untuk Sasuke. Kini saatnya bagi Sasuke untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan cara 'medis'.

"Baiklah Sasuke. Aku terima." Ucap Naruto mantap.

"Sekalian tolong berikan suratku ini pada Sakura." Tukas Sasuke sambil menyerahkan surat miliknya itu pada Naruto. "Biar Sakura saja yang membacanya." Lanjutnya seakan ingin melarang Naruto yang rupanya hendak membaca suratnya itu. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah." Ucap Naruto pelan. "Selamat tinggal Sasuke."

"Selamat tinggal Naruto." Balas Sasuke. 'Dan selamat tinggal Sakura.' Batinnya sebelum Naruto, Sasuke, dan dokter Tsunade memasuki ruang operasi.

~ 7 I.C.O.N.S ELF ~

"_Annyeong _Sasuke. Aku datang." Ucap Naruto sambil menaruh buket bunga di depan makam Sasuke. Ya. Proses transplantasi hati telah sukses dan itu membuat Naruto bisa kembali beraktifitas seperti biasa.

Walau harus dibayar dengan hilangnya seorang sahabat.

_Rest In Peace_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_18-05-2011_

Ya. Sasuke telah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Juga meninggalkan Sakura, kekasih Naruto, juga sekaligus gadis yang paling dia sayangi.

Meskipun begitu, tetap saja ada luka dalam hati Naruto yang tak dapat disembuhkan begitu saja. Dia sudah kehilangan sahabatnya itu. Dan kali ini ia berjanji dalam dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga semua orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

Termasuk Sakura.

"Naruto." Sebuah suara lantas menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunannya.

"Kau kemari juga." Balas Naruto. "Padahal kau tadi bilang tak bisa datang."

Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap pusara makam temannya itu. "Aku sangat merindukan Sasuke. Yah, walaupun itu hanya harapan kosong." Ucapnya.

Naruto hanya menatap sayu kekasihnya itu lalu dia mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Secarik kertas. Atau lebih tepatnya, sebuah surat dari Sasuke. "Sebelum meninggal, Sasuke menitipkan ini padamu." Ucap Naruto sambil memberikan surat dari Sasuke itu untuk diberikan kepada Sakura.

Mata Sakura langsung berkaca-kaca saat membacanya.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Bagaimana keadaanmu disana? Semoga kau sehat selalu bersama Naruto ya, hahaha._

_Mungkin ini terlalu singkat. Tapi bagiku ini lebih dari cukup. Kau mungkin tak pernah tahu bagaimana aku meninggalkanmu dan Naruto 'kan? Baiklah. Akan aku beritahu._

_Kau tahu, aku merasa hidupku hancur saat dokter Tsunade bilang kakiku harus diamputasi karena terlalu banyak bakteri di dalam kakiku. Saat itupula aku teringat dirimu dan Naruto. Kau selalu bahagia bersama Naruto. Dan aku ingin kau bisa terus bahagia bersamanya, karena aku tahu, aku bukan siapa-siapa lagi dalam hidupmu selain sahabat._

_Untuk itulah. Aku memutuskan untuk mendonorkan hatiku untuk Naruto agar dia dapat bertahan hidup. Karena selain Naruto adalah sahabatku, aku ingin menjaga kebahagiaanmu lewat hatiku yang tertanam di tubuh Naruto. Karena dengan cara itulah aku menjaga kalian, dan dengan cara itulah aku mencintaimu._

_Lovely_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

Sakura benar-benar terenyuh ketika membacanya. Sasuke memang tulus mencintainya. Sangat menghargai persahabatannya dengan Naruto.

Padahal Sakura sendiri juga mencintai Sasuke. Tapi salahnya sendiri mengapa ia meragukan cintanya itu.

"Tenanglah Sakura-chan. Meski Sasuke sudah tidak ada di dunia ini, namun dia akan selalu ada dalam hati kita." Ucap Naruto sambil merengkuh bahu kekasihnya lembut. Kemudian Naruto langsung menarik kekasihnya dalam pelukannya. Membiarkannya menangis karena kebodohannya dan keraguannya.

Sakura baru mengerti sekarang perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Bahwa ia mencintai Sasuke melebihi cintanya pada Naruto. Hanya keraguannyalah yang membuatnya terus jatuh dalam pelukan Naruto. Kali ini dia berjanji untuk tidak lagi meragukan kasih sayang dan cinta dari kekasihnya kini agar tak terjadi hal yang sama.

**Owari**

* * *

><p><strong>Akhirnya selesai juga FF oneshot abal ini. Hahaha<strong>

**Mianhae karena udah lama gak ke fandom Naruto lagi. Kalian pasti kangen sama FF ku *abaikan**

**Sudah dulu ya chingudeul. Saya akhiri dulu. Modem nya sering disconnecting sih *Poor am I**

**Mind to review**

_Namja Ryeosomnia_**  
><strong>


End file.
